In Each Other's Shoes
by Geekshic
Summary: Orihime just stares blankly at everyone and responds in clipped tones, while Ulquiorra seems lost in a imagined wonderland, with goofy smiles animating his face. What happened for them to drastically change and why is Urahara so happy to watch a show? Find out in this adventurous tale as our two main leads learn not only about themselves but each other. (Rated m for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or any of these characters! If they were they would run screaming from the hilarious situations i place them in and the twisted things I have planned BWAAA HAA**

 **This is all for fun please enjoy a random thought that popped into my**

Ch 1: Split Personality

'If I was violent person, kittens with heat seeking missile eyes would be targeting him right now!.' Her mind whispered as the kittens with red glowing eyes converged upon a frighten Urahara, their deadly cuteness delivering vengeance with a big boom. 'The last thing he would hear would be their cute meows of peril!' Orihime tensed her fingers into a villainous claw as she cackled evilly, thinking how only Urahara's hat charred from the blast, would float down limply from the sky.

She gave a huff as her stomach cramped, the feeling of a full bladder weighing heavily on her 'How am I gonna do this?' she wailed as she whirled upon the mirror, bracing strong hands around its edge, the dimly light bathroom coating her in grey shadows as intense emerald eyes looked back at her, inky black hair brushing against the collar and a familiar grimace reflected in the mirror's surface. 'I am in Ulquiorra's body and It needs to pee!'

How did this happen? She leaned heavily on the mirror as she recalled the events of not two hours prior, a moment that sealed Urahara's furry death.

The night air ghosted across her skin arousing her flesh to pebble as she walked with a bounce to her step and a skip and a twirl, her mind making up a dance routine as she day dreamed her way to Urahara Shoten, she received an odd message requesting her attention. The blood red words splatter across her living room wall was reminiscent of her summons to Rukia's rescue. She giggled as she was once again reminded she has no sense of humor, though she did find it odd how Urahara was already calling on her. She was to be resting from the nightmare that was Hueco Mundo, even thinking that name would trace shivers down her spin; that name was enough to bring her upbeat footfalls to leaden and heavy steps, no longer was she performing her own choreography, she simply walked with the memories of her time there pressing down upon her like a weight. She wasn't ready to face her own weakness in the events, the repercussions of her choiced rippled like waves in a pond affecting everything in it's path, including her friends and especially Kurosaki-kun. How many times did he die before she was rescued, how many times did he push himself beyond his limits, and all for her, all for a friend. She became the damsel in distress without true conviction to the role, she couldn't accept that she brought upon so much misery with her single choice believing it to be the saving grace for her friends but instead it sentenced them to wounds and brutality. A heavy sigh permitted the air as she stood stock still before the store, feeling the crisp burn of cold air seattle in her nose, chilling the moisture on her lips, even her eyes felt the prickle as unshed tears welled in the corners. 'No' She growled in her mind as she snapped her eyes shut 'I will not cry, that moment was a turning point I will become stronger!' relieving herself of all the dark emotions boiling within her she opened her eyes to find distant emerald eyes boring into her own.

"Onna, why do you ha-?"

The scream that cut Ulquiorra's question short was piercing, as the frightened women stumbled arms flailing out in wide arcs before landing on her rump with a loud crunch, He merely lifted his eyebrow but a hair's width from its stern position, as he watched her regain but a modicum of her composure, her small hand snaking into a back pocket to retrieve fine crumbles flecked across her smooth fingers.

"My cookies!" she let out a lone suffering wail which pricked at his ears, first her shriek and now her annoying wailing had his temples throbbing, he tapped his fingers within the confines of his pockets to focus his attention elsewhere, this women was barely in his presence for but a minute and already he felt ready to crush his own skull.

Orihime looked up at the blank mask of a face belonging to the quatro arrancar, he was silent as the dead and with those eerie green eyes that reminded her of dull crayons trained on her she felt unease slip in, it wormed its way into her heart as she looked away bemoaning her late night snack of peanut butter, celery and banana cookies. She felt so much pride in her new recipe that she couldn't help but pack them around to offer to her less enthused friends or to stuff the rejected treats into her mouth to savor. 'You have served your purpose now rest my beautiful creation you have earned it' she sent a prayer up to the heavens for the lost lives of her fallen cookies.

"-round forever." Ulquiorra's clipped voice finally broke through to the prone women, looking at the crumbs as if they were precious.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, could you repeat that" She gave him a soft smile as she stood dusting herself off, and with an almost disturbing gentleness did she flick the crumbs off into the air, almost like a fond farewell.

He felt the first spark of irritation arise, just being around this women a few moments was already taxing, he needed what the humans called 'Advil' as a headache bore down upon him.

"Onna you test my patience." He replied, his soft montone holding a subtle edge.

She gave a sigh as she looked upon his stiff form, it was odd seeing him in his gigai, no memory of green tears staining his cheeks, no piece of his bone helmet caress his silk black hair, and not a trace of his hollow hole that occupied the space between his clavicle. If she was a gambling women, Orihime would lay down her last special cookie that if his plain white button up shirt were to open and flare out, revealing his bare sculpted chest there would be no shadow of his tattooed four resting upon his pectoral. A small blush crawled across her cheeks at the thought of Ulquiorra's shirt opening up in a dramatic flair to showcase the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. She slapped her hands to her cheeks becoming caught up in the moment.

"Onna" The single word held a warning of thinning patience as his cold voice finally broke through Orihime's lucid imaginings. 'Where is my head tonight' She mused as she met that cold glare that had her stomach twisting in painful knots.

"Sorry." She whispered, flinching as he turned on his heel in a brisk manner, leading the way to the back door of Shoten.

"There is no need to say sorry, you are to simply stop what drivel that distracts you from responding.."

Orihime steadied an annoyed glare upon his shoulders as she followed him, long gone was that spark of humanity that he showed ever so briefly, she could still remember his outstretched hand, cool fingertips meeting hers and a burst of spiritual energy flooding her veins. The sound of rusty hinges grated upon her eardrums drawing her away from distant musings, Ulquiorra was heading through the door to the back room with assured strides never once confirming if she was following him, just arrogantly assuming she was. She huffed as the floorboards creaked and groaned beneath her feet, small tremors of fear skated across her skin. The back room hallway was void of all light just an ominous black that was swallowing her bit by bit as she trailed after a man, no a demon in disguise that made no sound as his shiny black shoes stepped upon the floor, unlike her with each movement sounding like the call of flesh eating zombies rising from the ground, moaning for the taste of brains. She whimpered as she practically broke out into a run, her own imagination turning against her as she finally found the pale glow of Ulquiorra's shirt, He gave a sidelong look that did nothing to calm her creeped out nerves.

Ulquiorra followed the familiar path to the final door, Urahara had a weird niche to build and add new rooms and compartments to the deceivingly small building. 'It's bigger on the inside.' Is what the eccentric man claimed as a new show seemed to inspire these random additions. Living under such a man made him explore the new levels of irritation that became present after entering his gigai, no longer were his emotions muted they flared to life burning away the curiosity of humanity, instead it fanned the flames of annoyance earning most human beings the title of trash in his eyes. He felt a sense of gratitude towards both Urahara and the Onna, his life was spared and given new meaning, but a part of him still longed to receive orders from Lord Aizen. He was adrift in a world he knew little of, and no experience with the turbulent roll of emotions, he learned to identify most of what he feels commonly being irritation, annoyance and disgust. Revulsion was becoming his new favorite word to describe the menial task of cleaning the bathrooms and sweeping the front deck, he was repulsed by such undertakings. Ulquiorra was once a powerful hollow, ranked number four under Lord Aizen and now he was reduced to a prison of flesh and to clean up after rotten children that littered the front yard of the store.

"Hey Ulquiorra, do you know why Mr. Urahara might have summoned me?" Her gentle voice filled the tense silence, He gave her a side glance in response his cold emerald eyes revealing nothing but boredom, He felt rather than heard her frustrated sigh as He opened the door, it groaned in protest eliciting a small squeak of fear from the women, he almost wanted to roll his eyes at her response... almost.

As he opened the door he was graced by the sight of Urahara waving his signature fan at the glowing television, as he sat on the edge of a stiff wooden chair.

"Nooo, don't go through that portal." Urahara's voice was frantic as it begged the actress on the scene to heed his warnings, With an inaudible growl that lodged itself in Ulquiorra's throat he walked promptly to the outlet and wretched the power cable out of its socket silencing whatever dramatic line that was being utter by the shows female lead, the small lamp that stood alone in the corner of the room basked its occupants with faint light, as both tension and a dismal cry blossomed in the air.

"Ulquiorra! Wh-why did you!" With a dramatic gasp "That was the season finale!" Urahara rounded on the pale man, his chair clattering to the ground with a loud echo

"Orihime is here." Was his simple reply as he stared blankly at the almost whimpering mess of a man.

"OH!" With a jovial smile he wrapped an overly friendly arm around her shoulders surprising the women as she stared at him with wide eyes.. " Good evening Orihime, I am grateful for you to come over at such a late hour."

Seeing Urahara's arm upon Orihime sent a sliver of disquiet within Ulquiorra, he didn't let anything show but inside he was slowly boiling from unknown agitation.

"What did you need from me Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked as she extracted herself from his hold, placing a small distance between her and him as she gave a genuine smile, she was brimming with curiosity. As enjoyable as her mini vacation to recover is, she was becoming bored with the constant new creations she conjured in her kitchen, most being refused by her friends. She was growing weary of her own home, it was becoming a prison of sorts, while everyone else returned to school she was to stay home and sleep, the solitude was becoming too much for her, Tatsuki and many others would visit her, but during school hours she was clawing at the walls for relief. It was suffocating, too reminiscent of her cell in Las Noches. She watched as He slapped that fan once more against his palm and a grin that seemed too big for his face appeared as he reached into his pocket producing two bright blue round candies.

"Why my dear Orihime I needed your expert taste buds to sample a new candy creation I thought up!"

"Mr. Urahara you are a monster!" She whimpered into the mirror, warping that once stoic expression that Ulquiorra wore so proficiently into a pouty mess, His lower lip protruding, with furrowed sight was so bizarre to Orihime, Ulquiorra never once showed any expression other than blank boredom, seeing his face screwed up in a pathetic pout was like seeing the slabs of rock at stonehenge grow arms and legs and do a jig. She released the death grip she had against the wall to poke between the eyebrows of her borrowed body. The stonehenge theory was more believable than the sight of Ulquiorra's face making any other expression besides a blank slate.

"I wanna be in my own body." She whimpered once more pouting once more as tears welled up in the emerald eyes she was borrowing. "...I still need to pee…."

 **So concludes chapter one, hope you all found it entertaining, in the next chapter lets see how Mr. No expression handles being in a woman's body**

 **Please Review so I know if this story is worth furthering :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this is a short chapter**

Ch: 2 Mirror Image

It wasn't a pressing matter, it was just a matter of convenience and the need to get back in his own gigai.

"I-III-I C-c!"

Ulquiorra Schiffer was not a violent man by nature despite him being a hollow, he felt such animalistic behaviors like being territorial completely and utterly beneath him.

"Br-reath, I-i can't!"

Even now as a soft feminine hand wrapped tightly around Kisuke Urahara's throat, delicately crushing the windpipe, it was a trivial and animalistic behavior that Ulquiorra wouldn't do unless provoked.

"Ulqui -chan, I'I can't Breathe!"

Unfortunately for Kisuke Urahara, Ulquiorra was not in his own body he was currently inhabiting Orihime's thus he wasn't accountable for actions performed in the Onna's body.

"Why my dear Orihime I needed your expert taste buds to sample a new candy creation I thought up!"

Ulquiorra watched the exchange with mild distaste. 'This is what the incompetent fool summoned this women for.' The sheer waste of time just added to the constant throbbing of his temples from these two. First the onna and her cookies and now the master of Shoten bragging about blue candies, how much further will the fourth espada's pride sink before these humans are satisfied with making a mockery of his company. The silence he was enjoying in his room just a scant thirty minutes ago was a faraway dream, one where could simply just lay upon his futon and exist. Now he stood before two unevolved monkey's chittering about sweets. His body stiffened as he watched with a strange thump in his once hollow chest as the onna tucked stray strands of delicate copper behind the shell of her ear, the move endearing in a way that had his gigai's pulse dancing to a staccato beat. He flexed his fingers, buried deep within the pockets of his slacks. 'Motor responses normal, was it stimuli?' He mused as unfamiliar warmth spread within his chest, it was suffocating and it only happened around the onna, it's why he avoided her at all costs. Even the guilt of her treatment still wove feelings of sadness and shame through him, and even after she saved his worthless life he could not bring himself to be within her company for more than was required. If he stayed, that suffocating warm feeling would clog his throat and jumpstart his heart to rate of cardiac arrest. Even now he could feel the warning signs of such overwhelming emotions pour over him like a thick sludge.

"You two Ulquiorra, try it!" The chittering monkey with the hat shoved the sickly blue, most likely sweet confection in his face.

"No." His response was curt, eliciting a sad expression from Urahara.

"Why not Ulquiorra, it looks tasty!" Orihime practically beamed as she held her candy waiting eagerly for his own response.

"I dislike sweets, you may have mine Onna"

Orihime gave a small whoop as she hopped over to Urahara who looked completely panicked, Ulquiorra could feel his eye twitch at the sweat beading along the man's hairline, he felt that there was an ulterior motive, but for what would eating sweets accomplish he could not say and will refuse to play these trivial games.

"Ulquiorra!" Urahara's deep voice made his emerald eyes narrow a fraction, he could feel his expression sethe a murderous vistage, even the Onna back up a weary look swimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

Orihime, felt chills seep into her bones as Ulquiorra leveled a look that could kill and bury any poor soul that it was directed at, 'I'll need to bring plotted ferns for Urahara's funeral.'

" I made these specifically for you and Miss Orihime to enjoy, do not be so rude as to refuse it."

Guilt, he was using guilt as a weapon! True anger burned within Ulquiorra's veins, none command him but Lord Aizen, he a powerful espada being brought to heel by manipulation. As his ire filled his being, his eyes fell upon the pleading melted chocolate depths of the Onna whom was beseeching him through...body language? He could not interpret the animated expressions or dramatic hand motions that she performed behind Urahara's back, but her comical gesture did the trick and assuage his temper for the moment, with a barely heard sigh he plucked the blue sweet from Urahara and brought it to his lips.

"I will eat this, but you are to refrain from Television for a week." He commanded in his stiff monotone.

Urahara's jaw dropped momentarily, a pinched expression unfolded upon his features as he begrudgingly acquiesced. With a satisfied nod Ulquiorra followed Orihime's example and popped the candy in his mouth chewing thoughtfully as a revolting sweet taste bleed from it, the onna seemed to enjoy the disgusting treat as she made a satisfied moan, that single sound took on a physical altercation and punched Ulquiorra straight to his gut. His body stiffened uncomfortably, his heartbeat too loud in his ears and his throat felt dry as he forced the sweet down feeling it scratch against the back of his mouth.

It was then something felt off to the pair, a tingle erupted along their spine like ghostly fingers tracing each vertebrae, a feeling of being lifted, pulled, a sensation of their body feeling hollowed out as their souls were scooped out from their husks. Urahara watched as their kopaku forms began to leak from their bodies, a reverse drip as they started to congeal, a smile hidden beneath the flair of his fan.

"I-ii Can explain."

That was the wrong phrase to gasp through Urahara's lip's, as the small hand of Orihime's body tighten around his windpipe, he gagged as he watched the never changing blank scowl that graced her beautiful face. It was the creepiest site he has ever laid eyes upon and he once trotted through hell mind you.

"Let's be rational!" Urahara gasped saliva bubbling past his lips as he forced the words out.

"Then return me and the onna back to our bodies." The cold montone of Orihime's sweet voice felt like a physical chilling breeze.

"Ut me down and I-I will explain." He used all his might to forced each syllable out. 'Was Orihime always this strong!'

He could see that borrowed mahogany gaze narrow briefly before he was dropped to the ground like a sack of dirty laundry, he gasped massaging his poor throat and looked up into the most vacant expression to ever grace Orihime's face.

"Talk." It was a command that promised more throat squeezing if it wasn't heeded.

Urahara groused as he straightened his hat and rose from the cold hard floor, while dusting his hamaka off 'It's worth it' was his mantra as he faced a formidable foe.

"ULQUIORRA!" A deep baritone mutated into a most girlish shriek, Urahara chuckled the princess was in distress.

 **Thus concludes ch. 2 what you all think? Good? Bad? Worth continuing please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo...This is where it becomes my own interpretation and ideas of what could, should and shall happen so now its UA :) as always I do not own Bleach, but please review or Pm me, for both critiques and throw some ideas at me for more hilarious ideas to occur in this fic.**

Ch 3: Reasons to wear high heels

Urahara watched as Orihime's body stiffened and turned with such a robotic grace that he felt shivers ripple down his spine, it will take time getting use to those two inhabiting the others body. Seeing that sweet clumsy redhead take on Ulquiorra's mannerisms and stoic expression was a special kind of nightmare reserved for hiding under the covers and praying to every deity she doesn't find you. As the 'other' Orihime went to help Ulquiorra's pathetic scream, Urahara watch through the thick shadows of his hat breathing a sigh of relief.

"Did it go as planned?"

Urahara looked at the black feline that sauntered in, her tail swishing with interest.

" It did, and it will be a sobering experience for the both of them." He chuckled a smirk gracing his lips as the pair heard a deep male baritone cry out like a frightened school girl and a cold female voice was spitting out orders. "Maybe enlightening is a better term."

"You are having too much fun with this Kisuke." The feline huffed watching as the male bit back laughter.

"Why Yoruichi my dear you know I have a specific reason for this little trick." He gasped feigning offence as he opened his fan to dramatically cover his dry eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you." She responded, ears laying flat as she watched the man with weary eyes.

Urahara scratched the stubble at his chin as he thought about his latest victim's circumstances. 'Those two, will this help or hinder their fragile relationship?'

" Have you broke it to them yet, that they will have to live together for a week till that prank wears off?" Yoruichi asked as she rubbed a shoulder against the upturned chair.

"Not yet, after whatever little disaster Miss Inoue has found herself in with Ulquiorra's body, then I shall send the gender confused duo back to her apartment, with strict warnings of no hanky-panky and condoms."

Yoruichi looked at the male with a sigh, he plays the incompetent fool too well some days in her opinion. She just could not shake the feeling that something was off to her, why is Kisuke going to such lengths to simply get Ulquiorra out of the house for a week when a simple request to the former espada would work...Most likely Kisuke was too cheap to pay for a hotel for the man to reside in for a week, that sounded to be the most likely scenario. During said week negotiations following the Winter War was to occur at Shoten as a safe middle ground for the Soul Reaper and Hueco Mundo representatives to discuss a treaty of sorts. Ulquiorra was considered dead by all means, and his being in fact alive would only cause an uproar, he who was formerly known as the loyal dog of traitor Aizen, could only muddle this historic agenda. This fragile meeting could easily dissolve with such information, giving the Soul Society basis for suspicion and possibly spark another war, both fractions are already unstable as it is and are just looking for any means to persecute the other. If things are not settled with this meeting things could become ugly once more and neither realms including the human one could handle the fallout, they were walking a tightrope covered in oil with no safety net and both sides seemed to be holding either scissors or fire. Yoruichi looked grimly at the distorted shadows reflected in the dark Tv screen, the coming days felt like they would be dancing upon on the brink of the apocalypse.

Orihime's kopaku form kneeled before her body wrapping shaking fingers around her chain of fate, she watched with wide eyes as the chain slowly started to warp and pulse as it began to dissolve, the ends becoming black dots of soot that floated away from her prone body. Panic was bouncing in her breast as inch by inch her chain disintegrated right before her terrified eyes.

Ulquiorra's hollow form watched without passion, his once familiar form felt heavy like thousands of chains weighing down his every muscle and limb, clipping his wings from escaping the suffocation, he couldn't even move his mouth, much less his tongue to possibly help soothe the Onna. He too was enveloped in the fear that her reiatsu was sending out like shockwaves, the pressure and horror twisting around their souls. A sharp tug sent Ulquiorra's form forward, he swallowed the painful grunt as invisible hooks that bore into his hollow form started dragging him towards the Onna's body.

Orihime let out a shriek as the last of her chain dissolved and a powerful yank round her seal sent her kopaku form forward, stumbling pass Ulquiorra hollow body. Her scream increased as the tips of her fingers and toes began to melt into stranges globs of black that plopped like fat raindrops on to Ulquiorra's gigai, the black goo seeming to seep into the body like a sponge.

He couldn't move, couldn't turn to see what ripped that scream of horror from the Onna's throat, much less voice is own growing concern as he was being twisted and shoved towards the Onna's human body. His suspicions of Urahara's motives for forcing the candies upon him and Orihime began to clear and his form slowly began to dissolve into black mist that settled upon Orihime's fair skin like morning dew, it seeped into her pores absorbing Ulquiorra bit by bit. The moment his soul nestled within the Onna's body is the same instance Urahara signed his death warrant.

Urahara watched the door that hide whatever shenanigans the two were shoved into, his eyes narrowed as he stared holes into the very grain. 'That gigai of Ulquiorra's is going to cause that girl a level of difficulty, but I believe in that child she has so much potential but her motivation is a shallow dedication.' He pinched the bridge of his nose as concern fluttered in his stomach. 'Ulquiorra, now that you're in Orihime's body you face a new challenge discovering a purpose outside of Aizen's hand.'

"Kisuke can we skip the pretenses." His eyes glowed as he looked down upon the feline, an intense air seething from the man as he watched her patiently.

"Why did you make them switch bodies?" She was curious and he wonder only doubled as he leveled her with loaded look from beneath that silly hat of his, it always poured shadows over his face giving her glimpses of his real intent.

"Oh?" He gave sniff and tapped his fan against his chin in contemplation. "I though it would be fun, plus now I can watch my season finale re-run tomorrow in peace."

 **Somehow this story just keeps playing out in my mind like a movie and I can't start updating! I hope people are enjoying it and that I'm staying true to the characters**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have this and one other Fanfic that I am hoping I can update every two weeks, i am a stay at home mother of a 9 months old that has some medical issues so please be patient if I disappear up to weeks at a time,**

 **I love the reviews this random idea has brought, I'm not super confident about my writing skillz lol I once did a terrible and I mean terrible teen titans lemony fanfic that crashed and burned! So this fic and Will of a Demon are my redemption pieces so enjoy. Throw me some ideas of what other terrible situations these two should end up in ;)**

 **The lemon is still up for debate, do I want it implied or shall the chapter it occurs be drenched in citrus, not sure yet I had to gather courage for this scene!**

Ch 4: A bathroom Scene

Orihime was desperate as she screamed for Ulquiorra, not once did she expect to watch her body shove open the bathroom door without a blush or for her face to be void of all expression.

"What is it Onna." Her own sweet voice bout growled at her as her own espresso eyes narrowed briefly.

Her mind could not keep up with it, but a pressing matter of anatomy had her bouncing on strong legs in a frantic manner.

"Your-I-i, mine..no no" She was practically in tears trying to tell the soul inhabiting her body that their body is in dire need to ...relieve itself. She felt dizzy just stringing out how to talk to her own body. She wiggled and moved her hips in frustration hoping Ulquiorra understood the potty dance at least, for she could not say what needs to be done without dying from embarrassment and melting into a puddle...a wet..running.. puddle ...She let out a cry of despair.

"Onna do not test my patience on this night." The feeling of sharp crescent nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm just irritated Ulquiorra further. 'I am showing more emotion then I have in my entire existence in just one night!' He felt utter distaste at how he squeezed his hands into tight balls, he was above showing such obvious signs of distress, but yet seeing his own body openly weeping and doing a ridiculous shake of hips made him downright murderous.

"What have you called me into this disgusting room for!" If it wasn't for his pride to remain a stoic, cold calculating espada he would have bellowed his question, instead he held on to his stoic mask by the skin of his teeth and ordered a reply from the Onna.

"I need to ..!" The word 'pee' just floated in the air like the elephant in the room, she groaned and pointed to the toilet and with a blazing red face that felt as hot as the sun she pointed to her now male appendage region. Even the word crotch sounding dirty while she was in her once constables body, she frantically kept pointing from example A to B hoping beyond hope that Ulquiorra would catch her drift.

"You need to Wh-." He felt his eyes widen as understanding poured over him like a cold bucket of water, he vaguely remembered he had plans to alleviate his bodily function and promptly shower before retiring to his cot for the night. 'Shit!' The uncharacteristic expression all but angered him more, he was in her body for less than an hour and already he was sinking so low as to act so ..human.

"Do I actually need to help you urinate Onna? how pathetic of you to act so childish. 'She watched as her own body scoffed at her a look of condemnation burning within her own eyes. " For whatever length of time we are forced to reside in each other's bodies we should learn such simple means to adjust."

Orihime let out a guttural growl, the warden from her timed served in Hueco Mundo was back and looking down at her from within her own body. Anger burned within her, she wasn't a weak child that needed to be lead by the hand, she just felt like she was violating Ulquiorra by unabashedly touching his intimate parts for even a simple task.

" Fine!" She unzipped his pants and walked over to the toilet, mentally and physically preparing herself to touch his.. His.. Thingy! She squeezed her eyes shut as she readied herself to grab..

" Enough!"

Orihime looked over at her own body that was once standing stoically by the door was now inches from her-Ulquiorra's face. She stifled a surprised squeak and quirked an eyebrow at the close proximity.

"I will assist you just this once Onna."

Orihime has never tasted the a more bitter taste of regret than she did right now, regret to call for help from such a person, regret that burned her face to a supernova as she watched her once innocent, pure hands reach for the unzipped groin of her current and very male body.

"Nooooooo!"

Cold seeped into her very bones as she felt her body stir along a hard floor. 'How did I?' She couldn't string solid coherent thoughts together as a wave of nausea curdled her stomach, bile stung the back of her throat as it felt like her reiatsu was being suffocated, slowly being crushed and siphoned. The pain throbbed within every inch of her body as she struggled to open her mouth, it was like sticky duct tape sealed it she could move her lips just barely but not enough to gulp in sweet oxygen. 'Breather, I-ii need to b-breathe' pinpricks of pain stabbed around her heavy lids as she desperately forced herself to open the seam of her lips. Relief danced in her chest as she felt her lips part and sweet air rushed forth filling her lungs in deep breaths that had her chest aching. With each lungful she felt her strength slowly grow and what felt like a hundred years she opened her eyes. The dull light felt hot and her pulse throbbed behind them, with a groan she felt herself lift her upper body, but something felt off even her voice sounded lower and gravelly. She blinked several times as she tried to pinpoint what was off, the first thing was she felt so light, no heavy weight around her chest pulling and even stranger was that there was a weight hanging between her thighs. Her memory felt fuzzy, her mind groggy but she still had energy for her curiosity to burn to the front of her mind, she surveyed the room she was in. A limp body to her side made Orihime freeze her skin prickled as her whole body stopped all funtion, throat felt dry and scratchy and she could practically taste her heartbeat as she looked upon her own body. Her pumpkin hair flared out like a pillow as her body was sprawled out as if she fainted, when her own face twitched and scrunched together horror filled her, memories swirled as realization hit her hard like a ton of bricks. A silent cry lodged in her throat as she remembered, she was in Ulquiorra's body.

Urahara cocked his head to the side as he watched a disheveled version of Ulquiorra claw its way out of the bathroom terror and exhaustion stretching his face taut.

"I feel so violated!" Orihime cried as she slumped onto the ground before Urahara's feet, she let the cool floor lower her hot cheeks.

"What did you do Ulquiorra?" Urahara asked as he looked down upon the pathetic lump at his that was the 'other' Ulquiorra, he stifled a chuckle as he watched the prone body stiffen.

"The Onna did not understand how to properly alleviate a male's body when the need to urinate is upon them." Orihime's body gave a cold stare to the mass before Urahara's feet. "I taught her the proper method so she won't have trouble if the need is upon her while she is in my body."

"My body used to be pure!" She wailed the deep baritone of Ulquiorra's voice filling the small room.

 **Bwaa haa poor Orihime! I hope the shock wasn't too much for her lol**

 **Read and review let me know if it was a funny chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I am so happy everyone is loving this random brain child, it started out as simply a sketch (I'm normally an artist) and then evolved into a story, one that I started on the fly.**

 **Now I would like to thank each reviewer for their input**

 **(Btw Votes for citrus and implied will continue till ch 9, but don't worry you will be thoroughly entertained by some smexyness by than)**

 **Mewhee89** **: Thank you for you reviews! Yes I am taking votes and so far it's Drowning in citrus- 2 implied-0 and thank you even more for the critique. Grammar is not my strong point so the fact that I am only doing run-ons or confusing the comma and period is like a huge achievement for me :)**

 **LHisawesome4ever** **: I am so glad you think it's one of the best body switch stories! That has made my day and probably why there will be a few chapters out before I start my every 2 week update. ( you actually predicted a few ideas and scenes I had planned lol )**

 **Yuki-1107** **: love the idea of Ulquiorra not shaving her legs, that may just have to be an addition, they will have to live together, me and Urahara are working together on that ;)**

 **This encouragement makes writing worthwhile, I only have two stories I'm avidly working on This story and my other (both are polar opposites lol -humor and the other is slight dramatic adventure). So thank you all for continuing to give me feedback.**

Ch 5: Boxer or Briefs

Ulquiorra felt he would require a punching bag by the time this fiasco was over, 'advil' was no longer going to cut it he was planning to go for the hard stuff.' Bring on the whiskey' He stuffed his hands into tight jeans as he watched his body unfold itself and stand to it's full height a slight tremor in it's long legs, the sight left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oooh sounds pretty perverted." Urahara slapped the trembling Orihime's back earning a grunt from her, she fumbled with her hands trying to distract her from the memory of seeing her body so boldly wrap its fingers around...A full body blush dusted Ulquiorra's pallid skin in a pinkish rose.

"My hand no-His. Touched…" She wailed out once more as a few stray tears escaped from her lashes.

"Silence Onna, I did was needed. I for one was not going to allow you to soil my body because of your inability to perform a natural function." Ulquiorra scoffed leveling a cold look at her.

" N-natural! None of this is natural! We are in each other's body and you expect me to just -just." She gave a shriek of frustration before whirling on Urahara, jade eyes glowing with intense emotion. "How long are we expected to be in this state?"

Urahara simply held up his hands as he slowly started to back up, with a nervous smile that had a small twitch " now now dear princess you and Ulqui-chan only have to suffer this transition for..." He mumbled the last part as his back pressed against the wall and a panicked light danced in his eyes.

"Answer the Onna properly or would you rather I force you once more to speak clearly." Ulquiorra asked in a deadly whisper, the delicate features of Orihime's face never changing just stoic and eerie.

Urahara flattened his palms against the wall as he groped around trying to find any semblance of an exit. "Ehe he he." He gave a nervous chuckled. " I do believe, I said you must live together and it will last a week Bye!" A clicking sound echoed in the small as the wall behind Urahara shuddered and groaned, the full length twisted like a trap door scooping the Man out of harm's way.

" Ulqui-chan clothes are already packed!" His muffled voice called from the sanctuary behind the rotating wall.

A resounding slap, boomed through the room as Ulquiorra slammed delicate palms against the wall, he shoved his full weight against the barrier to no avail. 'Another one of his pet projects' his mind growled. He was to live with the Onna for a week, and not only that but reside within her body? His evening, no his current newfound life was just thrown into a cataclysmic loop, he by no means had any plans to spend time with Orihime. She dug up emotions that he could not name, they filled his existence with a light that wove vibrant colors into his simplistic life. It was something he could not allow, he knew nothing of warmth and soft it was only frigid and harsh. He had no need for such fleeting emotions that change like the twisting of the wind, he enjoyed his solid foundation of being ordered and others heeding his orders. Nothing frivolous or carnal just a simple state of black and white. With Orihime it felt like a technicolor monstrosity, roamed freely splatting disgusting hues through him. He was suffocating from the emotions she evoked, nor did he want to embrace them, and now he was being forced to deal with these cyclone of emotions he only faced around her.

In Hueco Mundo everything was muted, he could only if but briefly feel a spark of that warm emotion blossom in his chest, or a cold stab when she forced his hand into punishment. Nothing overwhelmed him, only his duty was pertinent. On occasion he would feel himself reaching out to judge her reiatsu, to feel that comforting glow, he even enjoyed her scent that would seduce his senses. That was only because she was his charge, that was the only reason he felt a form of possession over her, it had to be. He knew her own power was dangerous but her charms were just as deadly, and her presence would hound him. Reminding him of every moment that he was in her presence that they were bound together, first by Aizen's will, then by her hand. That same hand that rejected his demise, that forced limbs, muscle, tissue and blood to reform and take shape, she saved him and even then he suppressed feelings for the Onna. And now they were once again forced into bondage by none other than a devious trick that mutated their connection.

Another loud slam trembled across the wall as Ulquiorra smashed a fist into it once, twice, he repeated the action till his borrowed bodies hand was screaming in pain and her precious blood smeared the wall.

Orihime watched as a frantic air pulsed around Ulquiorra, he abused her body as he tried to force the wall to open, she sighed not knowing what to do, what could they do, they were forced to stay in each others bodies for a week. Rubbing her temples she eased the throbbing pain that seemed to ebb and flow at random times. ' Ulquiorra's gigai seems to constantly drain my reiatsu.' Taking a deep breathe she walked over to her body that stood still staring blankly at the wall.

"Ulquiorra let's head to my place, Mr. Urahara isn't going to do anything." She patted him on the back as she tried to use her happiest tone.

" No" He whirled around. " I will not be allow this."

"Ulquiorra, be reasonable" She whispered " Maybe we can talk to Rukia or Kurosaki-san to see if they know anything about this mean trick."

Kurosaki, Ichigo that very name had Ulquiorra seeing red, her precious shinigami. 'Of course she would want to speak to him.' He sneered his nose wrinkling slightly in distaste, how dare she want to see him when his soul is in her body, he tainted her not that damn… He took a breath calming his rampaging emotions, those insufferable clogging emotions are drowning him yet again, he needed to be away from her. He couldn't survive a week within her presence, just her voice puts him on edge with grinding teeth and tight fists. Her scent drives him mad, beckoning him to press his nose to her soft skin and trace her slopes and valleys with fingers, tongue…'I need to get out of here' His heart thumped like a galloping stallion, he thanked his calm composure for never allowing his inner workings to play upon his face like a movie. Logic prevailed over his physical aversion, he needed a home and Urahara made it clear he was not welcomed back to his cot for the following week.

"Show me the way to your apartment Onna."

Her home was like a rainbow threw up, gagged and repeated the action. It was sparsely decorated but every single piece of furniture was a vibrant color. An orange couch with pink, purple and green throw pillows; her coffee table was a beautiful oak with an unfortunate red table runner that sprawled over it like blood and an ornate divider that had flowers bursting with hues of yellow and blue. 'This is just her living room' He thought with horror, even the plush teddies and vases of flowers were just additional bursts of colors against the white walls. His eyes fell upon a wall that had bloody writing scrawled across it, similar to a murders signature and wondered curiously what possessed her to add that to her overly upbeat decor. Everything about her style was full of color the complete opposite of a cell he once imprisoned her to.

"Welcome to my lovely home!" She said with a flourish as she took two steps in and gave a twirl, the action in Ulquiorra's body looked more out of place than the whole color spectrum that was present. " The kitchen is behind this divider and my bedroom is in the far right corner and the bathroom is here." She ran to each room she indicated, holding her hands up to each like she was presenting a prize to a lucky winner.

" I wish to shower Onna before retiring, provide me with the clothes you dress this body in at night." He looked around bored, he flicked the abundance of hair out of his face barely holding in the annoyance at how long it will take to properly clean it.

"W-what? No, no no You can't shower in my body you'll see..see me" Finishing sentences has not been her strong suit today. " Just no Ulquiorra, I don't want you to see my body n-n-aked!"

She watched as her body sharpy turned at her with a look that she remembered from her days as his charge, a look that promised punishment and sharp words was mirrored on her face. She could feel herself backing up till her spine thumped against the door.

" You are telling me I can not properly care for your body while i reside in it?" A voice that could never belong to that sweet body asked her in such a deadly tone that shivers danced across her skin.

" No, we should inform Rukia and Kuro-"

Fingers wrapped around her throat, squeezing the breath from her lungs along with sharp pinpricks of pain as nails dug into flesh. She gagged violently swallowing all syllables and consonants, she looked down with watery eyes as her own body gripped her current throat. Rage was dancing in those chocolate brown eyes as a face devoid of all expression watched her struggle like that of fly. Fear bounced in her chest, as the vise-like grip started to tighten earning a strangled gurgle from her, she thrashed her body and clawed at the hand at her throat, Ulquiorra didn't move an inch he just watched her with her own eyes as he prepared to suffocate her.

"You disgusting piece of trash, you would still cling to that substitute shinigami with such pathetic resolve!" Her own voice echoed dully in her ears, black spots flickered across her vision that started to dim like a dying light. " Do you wish that his soul resided in your body instead!"

Ulquiorra couldn't control the desperate breaths that he gulped through his mouth, the haze of red blinding him egged him on, squeeze tighter, make her submit, ruin her...That seductive voice whispered to him spurring his movements and his words, his thoughts spiraling.

"You want him to reside in this obscene body?" His hands curled over his bodies breasts, stroking the peaks, shivers raced through him. " You want him to violate, penetrate your body."

His hand danced across the supple flesh before he slammed that same hand on Orihime's new body, earning a garbled hiss and choking sound that spitted through lips. " Your comfort is not my concern, I will take care of this body and you will take care of mine in kind." He released the pathetic version of himself watching as it crumpled like the heap of trash that inhabited it.

Air rushed into her lungs, scraping at her throat as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of air, her starved lungs fought for more oxygen as her chest throbbed. It hurt, everything hurt again like she rolled down rocky terrain. Her chest burned as it heaved, she could finally feel her new body slowly recovering, she shook off the lethargic pain that weaved through limbs, and blinked away the dark spots that danced before her eyes. The breath of air that her body was desperate for was at last circulating, refilling her body with movement and function. With bloodshot eyes she looked up at her body, at the monstrous soul that controlled it. How did she ever think he had a scrap of humanity in him.

"O-okay." Was the only reply she could croak, she lifted her head defiantly and glared at him, pinning him down with accusation.

" Good now prepare me some clothes for your body to wear." He turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom, the rage he felt moments ago still pulsed within him, but another emotion seemed to have slithered in against him will, regret.

 **This will be my last update till two weeks from now :) hope it wasn't too much of a cliffhanger, I tried to still have some comedy but i wanted to address the cyclone of emotions that are overwhelming in Ulquiorra and how his trigger is Ichigo's name, a little cliched but I just couldn't imagine him agreeing happily and prancing around going 'lalala pretty unicorns' while his rival comes in to once again try to save Orihime. To me with all these events just happening at lightening speed there would be something to break.**

 **Please read and review, let me know if you liked this chapter and if there are any improvements, cant wait to throw a new chapter at you in two weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It hasn't been two weeks but sadly my child is being hospitalized for a bit so this and my other stories get an early update, mainly for me to escape reality for a min or more. So please enjoy and give me any more thoughts and ideas (love reviews).**

 **((Poll on type o lemon scene))**

 **Drowning in lemon-2**

 **Suggestive lemon-0**

 **I do not own Bleach … If i did it would be more of a crack comic with humor and crazyness**

Ch 6: None shall pass

Pain, it felt like nails scraping inside her throat, every inhalation was like a burst of pain constantly setting fire to her nerve endings. Orihime somehow crawled over to her couch and cradled one of her pillows, pressing the soft comfort to her agonizing chest. The colors comforted her, reminding her that there was life here, tangible embodiments of life. She no longer was a prisoner in that washed out lifeless prison, a cell with no vibrancy, no warmth. Here in her world she was alive with color, a simple comfort that kept her mind from breaking and yet once more she found herself in shackles, enslaved in her wardens body. She shuddered remembering her own eyes looking at her with disdain, her own fingers smothering her flame of life. It sent chills down her spine remembering that scent few moments ago, but a burning sensation in her belly squelched that cold, the moment she heard the shower turn on in a crescendo. 'He touches my body wrong, does something p-perverted tt-to my body he is dead!' ' She growled, violence wasn't something Orihime enjoyed but that man, no that monster made all those dark churning emotions in her rise.

Ulquiorra was ready to kill once more, his fingers fumbled and slipped as he twisted his new body in the weirdest angles to grasp the silliest garment he has ever laid eyes upon. His fingers stung as the metal hooks dug into the tips, his shoulders were strained and his neck felt tight. 'Why would women put on such torturous devices.' The lace itched and sharp throngs of pain gripped his rips as the wire support bit into the delicate flesh. With a savage growl for his ears alone, he ripped the flimsy bra to shreds freeing his new found body from the constraints. 'Finally' He heaved a sigh as the awkward heavy weight of breasts pulled, Orihime's body felt heavy yet light to him. He eyed his new body dispassionately, taking in the sensuous swells and beguiling valleys.

A burning curiosity became a siren's call to his mind, even as he rationally knew the general map of the female anatomy, to explore Orihime's seemed fascinating. What expression would she make he wondered if I were to touch her 'Kurosaki-kun' Her singsong voice whispered into his mind like deadly poison, his fingers curled into a tight fist as turbulent emotions coursed through him. 'Would she allow that man to exopl-...' He gave his head a firm shake before twisting the nozzles for the shower and shedding the rest of her flimsy under garments and tight apparel. Icy water sloshed over him, shivers and tingles tightened his flesh as he stood stiffly under the water, the cold slowly warming even as his mind dredged through the flooding emotions that he just couldn't contain. 'Being here is too much, being in her is hell' no advil or whiskey was gonna solve his rampant migraine or the emotional roller coaster he can't get off of. He sighed as he scrubbed his face, he didn't know a thing about how he was going to survive this week, yet along a day residing in the Onna's body. Another sigh slipped past his lips as his hands rubbed plump flesh, he felt an odd twinge deep in his lower belly as he sweeped his finger tips again over the peaks of his now rosy breasts. 'Curious'

Orihime was to her limit " MR. Urahara!" She growled, sore throat be damned! She glared daggers at a simple bag of luggage sitting in the middle of her bed with a big note plastered to it, reading 'Ulqui-chan's things!' Big ridiculous hearts drawn all over it like a cliched love letter. 'Why me.' She whimpered to herself, sure she wanted excitement but this was too much all she wanted was to return to school life and to see her loved ones more often.

'You reap what you sow.' She sighed as she opened her drawers to pull out her usual night time wear and for the first time she felt truly self-conscious. A simple tank with a popular logo stretched across the front dangled on her finger-tips and worn out flannel shorts with frayed edges draped over her forearm, she never really gave much thought her Pj's. She wore old comfortable clothes that were loose, but now someone other than herself was going to see them. She felt the blush burn across her cheeks at the thought and just like a right hook she felt the wind knocked out of her as she realized she too had to redress Ulquiorra's body in his sleep wear.

" Oh No! I'm gonna have to dress his body!" She wailed as thoughts of a naked Ulquiorra danced around her head, if someone could bleed to death from a nosebleed she would've been given her final rights.

" Onna, I do believe I asked you to bring me clothing to clad your body in." The harsh voice woke Orihime from her heated thoughts, 'No more thoughts of him naked, none, nadda...Holy hell!' She felt her jaw slam into the floor as she stared at her very nude body standing before her, hip against the doorway with an annoyed gleam in those chocolate eyes 'how long was I day-dreaming'

"W-whaa-t" She sputtered as words, syllables, and general language flew the coop.

" Onna are you simply acting stupid or are you showing your true aptitude." He shook his head as he folded his arms under heavy breasts. "I. Need. Clothes." he enunciated each word in his scathing monotone voice.

As if an insult could slap, she snapped out of it with a fierce glare and practically shoved her simple nightwear in his, her.. face. " You are so mean!" She growled and stomped out the room.

Anger, annoyance emotions no one would associate with her and yet being in that demon of a man's presence sent her to explore lands she has never known. Thoughts and urges she never thought would invade her mind like how she wanted to throttle someone, or even wrapping her fingers around another's throats like him. This was not her, around Ulquiorra she loses herself and becomes short tempered and agitated, she becomes someone else. 'He drives me crazy!' She wanted to cry and wake up from this nightmare, but even as anger rolled through a smoldering warmth grew in her belly, making her aware of that man. Setting every nerve on fire, even her hair felt hyper-aware. He awoke something in her she couldn't place and yet the feeling was addicting like chocolate on your lips.

" Onna"

The warmth surged, spreading across her skin like a whisper, she turned around feeling out of breath and hot even as anger still ebbed in her. "Yes"

" Properly clothe my body for sleep and as a compromise use the boxers that Urahara has provided for undergarments."

'Does anyone else hear that loud drum' She couldn't breathe as a now dressed Ulquiorra handed her neatly stacked clothing, her fingers trembled and her heartbeat raged in her ears.

" You m-m-mean you d-don't" Her voice was husky

" You mean that I do not wear undergarments, you are correct Onna." He responded briskly "I find them impractical, now that you have the right articles of clothing I shall prepare the couch."

Forget death by nosebleed, Orihime was going to die of a heart attack! She could not fathom how she was going to survive a week let alone a day within his body. 'Ulquiorra goes commando…'

 **I hope this chapter not only provided much needed laughs but gives you a glimpse as to how Orihime is changing with her feelings. Love isn't always the sappy happy lovey dovey crap its a literal crazy ride where both your good and bad sides are shown. You feel emotions, good and bad when love starts to tamper with you so please stick with me on this ride and review if you can I like to know if I am portraying these wonderful characters well**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another early chapter for everyone, I'm being generous mainly due to the fact I keep coming up with ideas and I have alot of free time currently. (Insomnia it, gives you wings!) or in my case inspiration!**

 **For all the reviews I've received. I wanna just give you all big sloppy kisses and hugs, those comments really make so happy. I cried a lil! I never felt confident in writing and the love my fanfics are getting is like an ego boost and confidence builder thank you all!**

 **Insinuated lemon-0**

 **Drowning in lemon 3**

 **I think it's safe to say (since ch 9 is the cut-off for voting) you will be drowning in lemon juice with these two kids ;)**

Ch 7: Soaked and Soapy

Plump wet flesh filled his palm, bolts of pleasure sparked through him along with a pulsating feeling that erupted over his skin. The sensations stroked over him like the water, he growled

not understanding the unfamiliar sensations rolling through him like a wave. 'Is her body lewd or something, I am simply cleaning it!' His mind was in a state of utter confusion and an unknown emotion that painted his cheeks a fiery red. 'Female arousal comes from stimuli of various regions and mental imagery… Why is her body reacting to its own hands.' Ulquiorra stood stock still releasing the breast he massaged body wash over and just stood there willing the heat that fluttered in regions to cease. Oh how he wished those various body parts would stop existing. 'Nor have I imagined any sexual imagery.' He could hear the toll of bells announcing his death, if he continued to reside within a body that is so sensitive it would surely kill him before the week was up.

"U-Ulquiorra!" The loud screech woke him from his stupor, summoning him back to the present as He stood there holding a ridiculous neon pink sheet with panda faces staring back at him, arms in mid-swing to cover the sofa.

" What is it Onna?" Could he hid underneath a rock for the remaining days. 'Her body could last without the spoiled necessities.'

"Di-does your body need a shower?" She stuttered, face flaming red as she looked completely absorbed in pressing her two index fingers together in a constant rhythm.

Ulquiorra looked up to the ceiling requesting for patience 'Did I pray in my previous life?' He mused, he could feel his face tense and if he was one to show emotion he would be pinching the bridge of his nose. He clenched his teeth summoning every bit of pride he held dearly as an espada, and faced his former body that looked so pathetically human with its pouty lips and hunched over posture. 'To what lengths will she shame my body.'

" To be frank Onna, I did have plans to shower my body on this night." He gave her a chilling look, his voice a promise of more punishment. " Do you require my assistance once more, or will you be Intelligent enough to handle the simple task yourself."

If he didn't speak in such a straightforward monotone, she wouldn't have caught that throaty growl laced in his typical speech. A growl that evoked a fear that scratched at her throat, a subtle reminder that he was not above driving his point home. 'Keep bullying me, you'll regret it when the mechanical kittens of doom get you!' Her mind conjured up the image of Ulquiorra running for his life with the laser kittens hot on his heels, their cute meows calling for his crispy end. 'He would look on in horror as they cuddled him to death!' She smiled evilly plotting his furry doom.

" Onna if you are to blatantly ignore me do so without an idiotic grin on my face." His displeased voice brought Orihime back from enjoying her bloodthirsty daydream.

" Ulquiorra this is not Hueco Mucho this is my home stop being so rude." She snapped, Orihime herself was not one to be annoyed but his little barbs were getting under her skin. She was tired of playing nicey-nice with him, she welcomed him into her home and body (literally) regardless of her own turmoil with the situation and he couldn't be nice to her for one second. ' I don't want this, I want my own body back.' Frustrated tears began to well along her lashes, she didn't want to cry but her emotions were like a whirlwind ready blow away all her restraints.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and could feel the palpable dark emotions choking her. Guilt wasn't a word nor emotion he regarded but with tears brimming emerald eyes he couldn't help but feel that loathsome word. 'What is wrong with me?' He couldn't contain any of his spite, the cold words constantly attacking the Onna. She was nothing but welcoming in this troublesome situation and yet all he did was belittle her. 'I am acting more and more like pathetic human trash.' He chastised himself, he may be a hollow but even hollows know how to be grateful.

" Onna ..I" Apologies were never his strong point, he never had to apologize or prostrate himself for anyone other than Aizen-sama even than it was rare. " I am trusting you with the care of my body, do not disappoint" Vocalizing his appreciation was as sincere as an action she was going to get from him. He stubbornly stood his ground despite feeling that he was being petty...just a little bit.

Her eyes snapped to his with fire burning the green to a vibrant hue, teeth clenched with a deadly aura pulsing around her. She never looked more delectable to him right then, besides residing in his body, her anger was intoxicating to him. It sent chills racing down his spine and that familiar cloying emotion to stimulate his very sensitive and very alluring borrowed body.

" I hope the kittens of doom get you!' She shrieked as she marched into the bathroom, anger pouring from every pore of her body. 'An apology from that emotionless robot, I'm more likely to see Kurosaki-kun in a dress doing the tango then get an apology from Ulquiorra!' Her mind sneered as articles of clothing were ripped off and strewn across the damp tiles. Sadness stilled her movements and a cold lethargic feeling swept through her bones. 'Kurosaki-kun...please save me' She whimpered smothering her face with broad hands as she wept silently.

^0^

The morning sky seeped through the multicolored curtains, colors of the rainbow dancing along the room. She groaned, her body feeling stiff and achy even her mind felt fuzzy. She squinted against the glare of the soft sunlight and groaned '5 more mins.' her mind whispered as scrubbed her face, awareness prickled as something felt oddly warm against her side and hip, like a heater was basking her skin in its glow. She grunted and tried to wiggle free but a soft moan and the shifting of the sheets had her eyes snapping open. She looked over, a silent scream animating her face as she saw her body-Ulquiorra wrapped along her side, his arms intertwined with her lone shoulder and a leg thrown carelessly over her hip. 'Oh god Oh god oh god!" She felt the blood drain from her face 'How did Ulquiorra and me end up in bed together!"

 **Good chapter? Bad chapter? Let me know what I can improve :). I feel like my writing style is evolving so it felt and read differently to me in this chapter...or I'm really tired and my energy drink is giving me wings.**

 **Please read and review, throw some ideas at me I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LHisawesome4ever: thank you for the suggestion of italics for thoughts. I strive to make my stories a pleasure for people to read and enjoy :)**

 **Mewhee89** **Thank you for all the grammar advice and just between you and me ;) I tend to use such scenes like her in the shower as flash backs to help story progression. I just enjoy torturing people just a tad and keep them guessing though in this story its obvious some of the routes i'll go. ( Shrugs) Hopefully it's not too predictable**

 **So My lovely readers I am giving out this chapter for this month. Me and my child have to do some traveling for his medical issues so I shall not be on much after this week and wanted to thank you all for sticking with my story and loving it like you have. I hope that the slight sexyness of this chapter is neither out of place nor rushed. ( I try to be realistic)**

 **So enjoy**

 **Implied lemon -0**

 **Drowning in Lemon -3**

Ch 8: Resist

Soapy fingers trailed along hard muscle, each dip and curve filling her with strange delight. Exploring Ulquiorra's body was ..Educational? She flushed several hues of red ' _I'm simply cleaning myself is all...I just happen to be in Ulquiorra's body!_ ' She slapped her soapy hands against her cheeks, eyes screwed shut as she groaned. All her anger for his arctic attitude, just faded like steam the moment she felt rivets of water trickle down her currently very male body.

" I can do this!" She rallied herself to begin the simple bathing process. ' _This is normal, Ulquiorra did the same to my b-body.'_ If her face got any hotter she would boil the very water that she was cloaked in. ' _Oh god he saw my body_!' She wanted to cry again as her hands covered a currently, flat chest. She nibbled on her lip, her mind mulling over every detail ' _Where did he touch, I'm still pure right._ ' With a whimper she tipped her head back into the spray letting the water drown out the persistent noise in her head. ' _I can never be a bride_.'

Her feet slapped against the tile with a wet squish as she ran the fluffy towel over her face several times. ' _Standing in the water till you prune is considered clean right.'_ she mused as she began the arduous task of drying...other parts. As the soft down of the towel rubbed against muscle and taut sinew, Orihime had to learn to breath properly. Her breath coming in and out in desperate gasps ' _I sound like a pervert._ ' She whimpered, touching his-her body felt both stimulating and completely sinful. She felt her face flush a deeper crimson, feeling intoxicated like she drank enough alcohol for bad decisions. She timidly pressed the towel lower ' _Oh god oh god I'm about to touch his-."_

She felt the world shift, a weakness in the knees that wasn't linked to girlish fantasies. Her eyes opened in horror, black spots danced along her vision and a clawing numbness began to spread to her extremities. ' _His gigai is draining my energy again…'_

" Ulquiorr-" Her voice faltered as she descended to the tile, her last thoughts before the world went black was why she didn't call for Kurosaki-kun.

^0^

Warmth, he felt true warmth for the first time in ages. Ulquiorra knew what warmth was, understood the application and rudimentary science of it but experiencing it for the first time blew every explanation out of the water. If he was prone to his baser instincts he would press against the giving warmth and cradle it within the curve of his body. ' _Odd_ ' His brain supplied in a lethargic tone as the warmth shifted, a sound vibrating from its depths. His eyes couldn't open fast enough, pale white skin cool as marble graced his line of sight before peering up into two very startled and very familiar emerald eyes.

A shrill shriek exploded between them Orihime's mouth floundering as the scream died off into a sputtered squeak. Ulquiorra gingerly touched his ear feeling for blood. ' _Her damn caterwauling could deafen any poor fool.'_ He grimaced shoving himself away from her, his eyes hard and murderous.

" Cease that nonsense!"

She puffed out her cheeks anger and annoyance danced through her eyes. " Your one to talk! Why are you in my bed with me?" a chill breeze drifted in from the cracked windows caressing her bare shoulders, chest and… Another powerful shriek echoed painfully in his ears. "Why am I not dressed!"

Orihime was mortified, no that word didn't cover it she needed a new word to explain the swirl of shame, embarrassment and multitude of other blush worthy emotions. ' _How did this happen?_ ' She gathered her comforter and sheets to her chest, hiding as much skin as she can behind her makeshift barrier.

"You fainted." Ulquiorra said simply again leveling a glare to her as she timidly looked up at him. " I thought you capable of maintaining my body's hygiene!"

He was seething mad, his thoughts a jumble of irritation and annoyance as he looked down upon his vulnerable looking body. It disgusted him to no end how oblivious the Onna was and to to top it off a hideous bruise marred his body's left shoulder.

"Your incompetence resulted in finding my body lying in a heap on the floor with nary a towel to hide my modesty"

" It's not my fault!" She wailed. " Ever since I've inhabited your body it feels like a constant drain on my spiritual energy!"

" My gigai is specific to my reiatsu, it was designed with my spiritual pressure in mind Onna." He held himself from barely, just barely rolling his eyes. " You need to exert more of your power for my gigai to abide your commands, as I have to be careful not to exert more within the confines of your body."

She gave him a confused look as she began to piece together his words."How can I when your power is beyond me!"

The urge to roll his eyes was strong within him, his already thin patience was becoming stretched to the breaking point. " You have more power then you realize Onna, you could do more with your Shun Shun Rikka if you're laid to rest your preconceived notion of violence." He sighed realizing the compliment on his tongue, she was powerful and could be devastatingly more if she didn't hold such a high moral ground on injuring others. " I on the other hand must be mindful of the power I exert, your body is not accustomed nor trained to contain my level."

Orihime stared down, engrossing herself in the the bespeckled colors of her comforter. She felt pride swell momentarily at his subtle praise, it felt good to feel that stroke to her pride but relinquishing her views on fighting wasn't something she wished to debate in the early hours of morning...at least without coffee in her system. She open her mouth to respond

" Look at me Onna."

Jumping ten feet in the air sounded like the perfect plan when she looked up to see a face that was once hers mere inches from her current one.

"I shall help train you to become acquainted with my body." His voice sounded husky in her ears, a slow burn ran along her spine tightening the muscles of her lower back, an overwhelming feeling of need began to throb from her bones to the apex of her thighs. Her mind felt like it was in a sensual fog as she looked at Ulquiorra, it wasn't her face she saw but his with those deep forest eyes and teal tear drips carved along his cheeks. An urge to touch him with fingers and lips echoed within her.

Ulquiorra gazed into his body's eyes feeling the Onnas heat, a vision of her lovely face ghosted over her current mask. Her spirit called to his in a delicious whisper, her very existence seduced him to lean forward. He could talk to her without the need for such close proximity but those drowning emotion swelled within pushing him forward. He could taste the heat of her breath and the sensation of their lips mere moments away from embracing.

*Shaka shaka*

A loud melodious tune erupted from the vibrating phone that skittered against her nightstand, effectively ripping the two apart. Orihime could feel the beat of her heart bouncing around in her ribs, the pulse racing along hers fingertips as she hastily reached for her phone too aware of Ulquiorra. She couldn't breath as her trembling fingers pressed to receive the call. ' _D-did I almost just kiss Ulquiorra?'_ Her mind whispered as she both thanked and regretted the sudden interruption.

Ulquiorra puffed out the breath he held as he removed himself from her bed, his own heart beat drowning out the Onna's movements as he ambled back to the couch with every last drop of grace and pride he could muster. He slumped his body in the most ungraceful manner, appearances be damned he nearly embraced the Onna. With uncharacteristically jerky movements he scrubbed his face with his palms. ' _That's not the first time you tried this.'_ Memories of last night flooded his mind.

^0^

The flutter of the sheet released the subtle scent of plums in the air, sending those uncomfortable sparks through his body. That scent reminded him of Orihime, a sweet nectar like smell with subtle hints of tart, yes this was the Onna. He felt himself drawn in as a wet slamm reverberated from the deathly quiet bathroom.

"Orihime!" He shouted rushing through the door without any preamble, panic breath filled his chest with tight pinches. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked upon his body sprawled out against the tile, the already pallid skin looked drained of color and white as marble. A cold sweat rolled down his back, the more he looked at the limp body the more he saw the voluptuous curves of the Onna taking form. He felt frantic as he reached for her, dragging her body into his arms as he cradled her like she was delicate porcelain. He pressed an open mouth kiss to her forehead feeling the stirrings of heat and life, timid fingers checked her pulse, the thrum of a heartbeat cooled his head.

"Orihime." He purred to himself brushing his cheek against her, shifting her weight he picked her up bridal style and nestled her head beneath his chin. ' _My precious princess.'_

He laid her upon the bed dragging the covers down before tucking her in, he felt no need to dress her the only thought that came to the fore was to protect. Protect and cherish, the cloying-gagging emotions ballooned in his throat choking him in its warmth. Feelings and emotions he would never voice nor acknowledge, they were his secret that he would lock away. The pride of being an espada would never allow such weakness to form but since his release into the world of living, his cold facade was slowly being chipped away. He clung to those last pieces of his former self with white knuckles needing it to define him, give him a purpose to draw breath. As Ulquiorra brushed his fingers along the curve of Orihime's face, he felt the beginnings of a new longing emerge and it scared him.

"What are you doing to me." He whispered his lips hovering above hers. " You are a handful, you live in a land of make believe and cannot adapt to the necessities of my body." His lips tenderly stroked her prone ones. "And yet I yearn for you Onna."

"Hmmm Uqu-kkk." He tasted the stumble of her words waking him to the guilt that wrapped around his heart like a wreath. He moved back feeling exhaustion deep in his bones, he laid his body down next to hers wanting to observe and feel assured she was fine. The dropping of his eyes should've been his warning to leave but the warmth of another surrounding him, lulled him to sleep, a move his ears would soon reap the rewards of.

^0^

"Hello, no this is- wait no no!" The deep baritone of his voice pitched from the bedroom as Orihime frantically responded to the caller. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow a small margin as he gathered himself from his thoughts and composed himself upon the couch.

" Ulquiorra!" She rushed out throwing her bedroom door open with a loud slam, the boxers he provided her with hung low on built hips. He looked up as she contorted his once regal features into pinched apprehension.

" What is it Onna." He asked gently feeling no energy for barbs and the like, he was drained in more ways than one.

" I-i Forgot I'm still in your body and don't sound like me!" She mumbled "I answered my phone and it-it was Kurosaki-kun!"

Ulquiorra did not like where this was going, a heavy feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach. ' _Whiskey, vodka and advil would that be a deadly cocktail._ " He mused before giving his curt reply

"And?'

" Kurosaki-kun is on is way here right now!"

 **Thus concludes ch 8, I hope it met some expectations it wasn't super sexy but I don't feel that they are at the point where they could 'teach' each other the intimate workings of their bodies just yet. I wanted to give you all a lemon in ch 9 but it might be a few more chapters.**

 **Originally this was gonna be 15 chapters plus a short sequel but it's looking more like 20 + chapters with a sequel, so stick with me more hilarity to come and of course a spice of angst to get them to realize that love can bloom in the most unexpected circumstances :)**

 **BTW I was trying to show that they are seeing each other's souls projected while being in each others bodies otherwise it would feel and sound weird to want to makeout with your own face**

 **Please read review let me know what I can improve on**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers, followers and people that enjoy my wacky work!**

 **I am sorry I haven't updated and even sorrier this chapter is so short, but unforeseen event has occurred...We have a puppy T.T (she is a lil shit)**

 **My son is doing good things are looking up, I appreciate all the concerns and kindness. I just haven't had a chance to concentrate on my writing but I hope to give you the next chapter here a lot quicker!**

 **Implied lemon -1**

 **Drowning in Lemon -3**

Ch:9 It's Going down, I'm yelling Timber!

Ichigo Kurosaki , gender : Male, Occupation: Substitute Soul reaper , Current mood: Ready To kill. Ichigo wasn't one for dramatic outbursts despite his tendency to express himself with fists and a sword, but today was an off day. His feet slammed against the warm cement, breath bursting through a grim set of lips; he was ran like the devil was licking his heels. He crashed through bushes and cut across lawns, with the denizens of his hometown barely escaping his rampage. ' _Orihime you better be safe.'_ His mind summoned scenarios of her being kidnapped or a more likely scene of the naive girl pouring tea for a Hollow. He gritted his teeth and propelled himself forward, speeding his way to her quaint apartment.

" Oh no, oh no no no!" She smushed her face in weird contortions, pushing her cheeks in opposite directions, her breath coming out hectic and forced as she paced back and forth before a very irate Ulquiorra.

His expression remained stony and unperturbed by the announcement of a most unwelcome guest , in fact he looked downright bored as his eyes watched the very varnished wood floor develope a groove from the constant movements of the Onna. On the outside he was nothing more than a bored shell but inside he was writhing with anger, a pungent bloodlust dancing along his senses. 'Kurosaki.' the very name awakened shades of crimson and painted a picture of rage for Ulquiorra, his soul still felt that spark of shame from the defeat that man dealt him. Familiar emotions of rivalry and pride rolled through him, a taste for battle coated his tongue, he welcomed them to saturate him with their sensations, even that dark pit of shame. Shame of losing and the shame of being saved. The pride of being an Espada had clear cut rules of battlefield conduct; you either win or die. He was not granted death, he was saved with his pride in tatters all by the grace of the Onna, he did not regret his second chance but a part of him howled with rage.

"-uiorra!." His ear pricked as he came back to his senses. He rolled his eyes up to look at Orihime only to find fierce green eyes mere inches away from his, those emerald depths shooting daggers at him. He schooled his features despite feeling shock and a dryness to his throat.

" Take me seriously!" Orihime growled before backing up " Kurosaki will be here any moment and here you are spacing out!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, normally that small chink in his armor would have her curiosity peaked but not today. No, today was a defcon 4 emergency a time to summon the missile kittens and the torpedo puppies to their station. She groaned pinching the bridge of her nose as a migraine of epic proportions begun to form.

"Onna your ridiculous reaction to something as small as this is exhausting." He looked at her with a dangerous light dancing in the chocolate depths of his borrowed eyes " Kurosaki will be here soon, it is best that I pretend to be you and for you to hide, unless.."

She was on edge as she waited for him to supply the rest of his sentence with bated breath.

" Unless!?" She encouraged with a high pitched voice.

" Unless you wish for your dear Kurosaki to know we have switched bodies." His voice practically sneered.

A cold sweat rolled down her back, yes she felt it would help if Kurosaki and Rukia knew but a large part of her felt a pit of fear settle in her belly. ' What would Kurosaki-kun think, honest and truly think?' Her mind danced with the best to worst plots, Him embracing her with hearts in his eyes or a blade slicing through her like butter. Her trust in Kurosaki was absolute but with Ulquiorra muddling the fairytale she conjured, she began to question things, things she never wished to explore. She shut her eyes tightly bracing herself against the flow of emotions that threatened to drown her, things like uncertainty stormed within. She could feel the conflict in her heart as her eyes met with Ulquiorra's, an almost sympathetic knowledge seemed to glow there, a silent understanding was voiced between them. Orihime stood with a determination straightening her spine as she entered her bedroom with a plan, all she needed was lipstick and heels.

 **What devious plot has heels and lipstick involved? And what are these 'Feelings' that are on the rise. Find out on our next episode of 'In each others Shoes!'**

 **Please Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I couldn't just leave everyone with such a small chapter with me being gone so long, so here's an extra lil gif ;) (Btw took my son to see santa...I have never seen a childs scream like he did even the sant look like he wanted to be saved from my mini banshee)**

 **Implied lemon -1**

 **Drowning in Lemon -3**

 **(btw I was thinking If this story keeps getting longer I could include both drowning in lemon and implied lemon...What ya'll think?**

Ch 10: Monster in my room

Ulquiorra knew the moment when Orihime nodded with a sage-like expression something was gonna go terribly, terribly wrong. She stared deeply in his eyes which made his skin crawl with gooseflesh, and a heated shiver skirted along his spine. His mind was blank as those alien emotions were clawing to the surface like skeletons through sodden earth. The expression she gave had his stomach clenching with unease, even as she stood he tried to break free of those damned emotions. It wasn't until she came back armed with a handful of bright colored lipstick in one hand, the other dangling high heels with criss-crossing straps from fingertips. ' _What in the seven hells is she plotting!'_ He practically had to restrain himself from backpedalling against the couch as she loomed closer a smile painting his once stoic features.

"I have a brilliant Idea." She announced with triumph.

"Whatever it is Onna the answer is no!" Ulquiorra felt himself stiffen at the determined light in her eyes.

The sadistic giggle that bubbled past her lips sent shivers of pure terror through him, he could feel his body slowly leaning away from her as she towered over him.

" Hold still Ulquiorra."

Those last words would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Ichigo swallowed every last gulp of air he could manage for his burning lungs, his fingers gripped the coarse fabric of his slacks as he leaned against his knees. ' _Orihime!'_ He stood his concern fueled him as he stomped his way up the stairs with heavy feet.

" Orihime!" He screamed as his palm slammed against her door, the very wood shivering from his force.

" Young Man!" A raspy voice snapped, Ichigo stopped mid-knock as he turned to see a small and shriveled old lady with sharp eyes and disheveled peppered hair." There are people living here other than you friend, keep it down." She leveled him with a sharp glare.

" Look I'm sorry granny but I need to know my friend is ok." He returned with an impatient sigh.

"Kurosaki." A soft feminine voice whispered in a montone.

Ichigo whipped himself around ignoring the grumbling old lady that huffed as she returned to her abode.

"Orihim-" He felt his eyes practically pop out of his head as he stared at his gentle friend, she was always dressed so sweetly but what stood before him was more a surreal nightmare conjured by some form of drug. Lipstick of various shades were smeared across her lips, cheeks and globbed upon her eyelids. He was gobsmacked, as he took in the sight of her rumpled night clothes with the smooth skin of her stomach exposed. He noticed a few streaks of the lipstick stained her stomach and crawled across her thighs, those small shorts of hers rode high exposing more of that soft skin. He felt himself swallow as her appearance awakened a primal part of him, with effort he pushed those stray thoughts aside and gripped her shoulders.

" Are you Okay! Where is he?" He practically shouted, his frayed nerves were calling the shots as he remembered that voice. A voice that still summoned a trickle of fear, it was Ulquiorra's voice. He could never forget that voice, despite knowing Orihime saved that monsters miserable life he was confident Urahara would keep him shackled. 'Should've know Hat'N Clogs couldn't resist free labor.' He gave her a shake, his heart thumped a loud chorus in his ears. He didn't laugh or ask about her clown-like appearance, the only thing that mattered was his friends safety. To hear that voice awoke memories, memories that seeped into him like poison, that bastard spirited her away once he wouldn't succeed a second time. " Where is Ulquiorra!"

' _Right here you Idiotic man.'_ Ulquiorra seethed with indignation, just mere moments before he was being molested with lipstick that left a waxy residue across his substitutes body's skin. He repressed a shiver of repulsion. ' _What was that Onna thinking!'_ She straddled his smaller hips with that larger frame of hers, nearly overpowering him as she attempted to press that foul makeup against his mouth. To ensure the nightmares he would dream for many nights to come, she didn't stop there. A cold shiver skated across his skin as he refused to remember how she violated him.

"Ulquiorra is not here Kurosaki, you must have imagined that." The curt response had Ichigo staring hard at Orihime, something wasn't right he could feel in it his gut but for the life of him, he could not put his finger on it. The mess of lipstick marring her beautiful face masked her expression, but the lack of her animated smile had him on edge. There was no denying who stood before him but it didn't feel like her, shaking off the absurd thought he gave a grunt.

"There is no way I could mistake that voice Orihime, let me look around so I know you're safe." He knew he was being pushy but he just didn't want to leave anything to chance. Aizen's defeat may have been a long hard battle, but the seeds that he sowed were not destroyed, that loyalty he created through fear still resonated.

Try as he might Ulquiorra could not bring himself to imitate the Onna's expressions, his natural mask of indifference was a permanent part of him, even knowing he inhabited the animated Onna's body his face could not form the simplest of expression other than utter boredom. Even so he felt a murderous light flash with the depths of his brown eyes as that vile man's fingers dug into his body shoulders with a bruising grip. He felt white hot anger streak through him, the raw possessive feeling he felt cooled the fire of rage. ' _What is this emotion?'_ He mused, not comprehending where it stemmed from.

"Orihime" Ichigo's voice rang in Ulquiorra's ears further irritating the former espada, he grit his teeth.

" I am fine Kurosaki, head to school I assure you nothing will happen to me."

Her voice rang with a finality that had Ichigo dropping his hands from her shoulders and nodding almost dumbly as he watched her close the door. He stood there briefly before heading down the steps and made his way towards their school, something kept nagging him in the back of his mind that something was off. He ran through the brief encounter several times before he stopped dead in his tracks his eyes widen with a spark of comprehension.

" She called me Kurosaki!" He whispered bewildered "She normally calls me Kurosaki-kun."

 **Ooooh! Ichigo had an epiphany what strife will follow our poor lovers? Will the truth be revealed? Tune in next time for the next episode of "In Each Other's Shoes"!**

 **Read and review please, let me know what I can improve upon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is late, been planning my son's first birthday and just mommy life!**

 **So once more I do not own Bleach and this is where I do my own take so its a bit AU, and I must say I'm a bit unfamiliar with Grimmjow and Gin, but they are essential to my plot so I hope i used them correctly**

 **(Its obviously that drowning in lemon has won lol) please enjoy this new chapter :) your reviews give the confidence to continue!**

 **(BTW lots of cussing...I remember Grimmy has a potty mouth)**

Ch 11: Heartbeat

" Fuck this shit!" Grimmjow growled maliciously, his fingers curled around a document as a dangerous energy pulsed around him. His subordinates watched him with creased brows as he viciously threw down the offending parchment, a low growl vibrating in his chest.

" But Sire you must speak at the meeting." A servant simpered weakly, cobalt eyes narrowed on the young hallow whose name meant nothing to him.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Fuck This Shit!" Grimmjow hollered at the smaller male finding a sick satisfaction at the way his body trembled. The room fell into a hushed silence as His penetrating gaze look down upon them with complete authority.

" I may be the Motherfucking King now of this piece of shit land." His deep voice filled the air. "But that does not give those Fucking Shinigami bitches the right to summon me whenever they fucking well please!"

"Tch Tch Tch Grimm-san you are being a bit unreasonable"

Grimmjow's head snapped up. " Gin" He sneered, his fingers twitching to wrap around the hilt of his sword.

A smile larger than his face split across, grinning like a man that held all the cards Gin sauntered in with an air of importance. Even the King's guards held their weapons at the ready, all the while giving the disgraced Shinigami a larger berth.

"What the fuck you want?" Grimmjow spat as he watched the sly mans every step, every twitch of a finger and every draw of breath.

" You are being too hasty throwing off going to the negotiations." Gin tapped his chin. "Are you to tell me the new king of Hueco Mundo is already willing to follow its previous kings misfallings?"

The long oak table creaked beneath Grimmjow's fingers, he bore his weight down upon the giving wood feeling the polished surface splinter beneath his palms. The very air pulsed with his rage, inside he knew his arrogance to not attend this historic meeting could incite a war but seeing those smug shinigami and not crossing blades with them! The temptation would be too much for his blood thirst, he wasn't a diplomat and he knew that well, going to a summit where words were weapons would surely be his new kingdom's downfall. Grimmjow growled as he leaned back, scrubbing fingers through his sky blue hair.

"And what? You have a solution to this?" Grimmjow watched the man, his eyes falling into dangerous slits. "You once advised Aizen, his downfall was that not part of your scheme?"

Gin chuckled his closed eyes seemed to mock the king before him, long fingers smoothed over his hamaka. " Why KIng Grimm-san, you would believe me a traitor?"

"Fucking mind games don't work you sly bastard" The king's roar was deafening.

" Still quick tempered as always" Gin mused as his large sickening grin stretched across his face " I'm just here to give you a piece of information that may or may not help you in the coming weeks."

"You think your ass will leave here?" Grimmjow spat his reiatsu surging with murderous intent. "Your fucking information won't save you!"

The king's subjects stiffen with unconcealed glee, their eyes sizing up the silver fox that stood before them. He was in a den of wolves slobbering for a taste, unbeknownst to the wolves a real predator stood before them.

Gin sighed rubbing his temple. "I would like to end this without bloodshed."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, excitement skated along his skin as the promise of battle ignited his blood.

"You won't reconsider even if the information concerns a certain espada whose rank was cuatro?" The silver fox looked upon the King with a look of knowledge brimming within.

The pulse of hunger flatlined as the room fell into a cold silence, a thrum of fear and a tangible smell of terror churned within the rooms depths. Grimmjow straightened his spine and looked at the fox with a silent fury that danced within the cobalt depths of his eyes.

"Speak."

^0^

Humiliation seemed to be a common theme for this week. ' _Kurosakiiiiii!'_ her mind wailed as she was once again reminded that her unrequited love would forever view her as a weirdo.' _Of course this had to happen, Ulquiorra just couldn't cooperate!'_ Tears stung her eyes as she pressed her fists to them to smother away her sadness. ' _Can this week get any worse?'_

"Onna crying so pathetically will not solve this issue." That monotone voice made her bite back her thoughts. ' _Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to!'_ She glared up at him, watching as he stood motionless in her body without a care in the world, it's not like he just destroyed her image in front of Kurosaki oh no not that immovable statue. She felt an urge to hiss at him like a cat but bit it back as she leveled him with scathing look.

"You couldn't have just let me put some make-up on you!" She shouted, she wasn't the type to lose it but her every nerve felt like it was flayed, open and raw like a fresh wound. "I didn't want Kurosaki-kun to suspect anything Ulquiorra! Makeup would've helped distract people from the fact that my face has literally no expression"

She gulped down lungful after lungful of air preparing to rip into him once more but felt nothing except sobs escaped her lips, mournful gasps and shuddering whimpers spill over like a waterfall. For a cheerful girl few things could bring Orihime down and this was the last straw, she crumpled to the ground wrapping her arms around herself as she sat in a messy heap. Tears stained her cheeks as the past events seemed to hit her like a mack truck, overwhelmed didn't come close to how she felt. She wanted her body back, hell she wanted the last 24 or more hours back, rewind all the events. She was humiliated in front of Kurosaki-kun ' _my body looks like a child drew all over it!'_ she felt her face flush as she sniffled pathetically ' _Oh kami I look like a clown!'_ her fingers eased to her temples to halt the migraine that was emerging. She felt the tears start to slow and trickle down her cheeks, her throat felt raw and scratchy but what made her pause was a warmth that spread across her spine. Delicate arms encircled her waist in a loose hold and a gentle murmuring caressed her ear, her eyes widen, Ulquiorra was embracing...her?!

He didn't know what possessed him but he felt like his world would implode if he didn't ease her suffering in some form. 'I just wanted to stop that endless wailing.' He summarized as he held her gently, his current body unable to encase her in his warmth so he settled for gentle words.

"Onna it is fine, things will return to the proper order once this week is through." He assured her, his touches and words were like butterfly wings, beautiful but fleeting. He felt her body tremble, as if on reflex he tightened his hold and rested his forehead against the width of her shoulder. ' _Forgive me Orihime.'_

Emotions welled in her, emotions that had her heart fluttering like a beat of wings. A deep red blush dusted her skin as the tidal wave of sweet thoughts chased away the shadows of moments ago. ' _Ulquiorra..?'_ She tasted his name in her thoughts, rolling each syllable along her tongue in secret. His warmth summoned more tears to brimm her lashes, her body sook as she held in the cacophony of emotions, savoring the sweetness of his embrace. ' _Ulquiorra'_

"Ha! You're still alive you mother-Fucker!"

Hair as blue as the sky and eyes as deep as the ocean glowered at the two, the door barely hanging onto the hinges as it was ripped open with so much force that the sound of thunder still echoed in the small apartment. Disgust churned Grimmjow's stomach as her look at the two huddled before him in an intimat-Wait, what! ' _Ulquiorra Fucking Schiffer crying?_ ' A heavy silence fell like heavy lead before Ulquiorra opened his mouth and let loose the girliest scream to ever escape an espada.

 **Oh what will happen now? And Poor Ulquiorra he just can't catch a break with his pride taking a beating, you wanna talk humiliating Orihime think of Ulquiorra's position LOL!**

 **Please read and review let me know what I can do better, I appreciate each and every one of your opinions and kind words thank you all**


	12. Chapter 12

**I gives you...CH 12! Holy crap I never thought this story would get so much praise or such love thank you everyone who has reviewed it makes my day better and gets me fired up to write.**

 **I am sorry this is late, had an ER visit with my son, he's doing good now but I tell ya being a mama to my lil superhero is tough sometimes *reason I call him superhero is due to him surviving and flourishing against the odds***

 **But none the less this helps me escape and I hope you love this chapter I'm attempting to give it a more fleshed out plot and direction.**

Ch 12: Release

Dead, he wanted to be dead and buried but not in the worm riddled earth. Oh no he want to sink his corpse into magma where any trace of his being could be erased in glorious hellfire. The very pride that gave his hollow life a meaning, an existence crumbled before his very eyes, in the form of a pitiful scream. Ulquiorra's ears felt like they were weeping blood with the pitch the Onna's voice hit, well his voice achieved. He squinted through a film of pain induced tears at panther, the males hiss of pain gave Ulquiorra a small prize but that maniacal expression that splashed the mad hollows face had his fingers twitching for a weapon. Almost instantly he felt his world blur as his reiatsu swirled pulling in more than his borrowed body could contain, black dots danced in his vision, cursing he released the lease on his power. He was powerless in the Onna's body and if Seis choose to battle he would be utterly useless, he gritted his teeth and dug blunt fingertips into the Onnas arm as she produced another shrill shriek.

"Silence Orihime!" Ulquiorra leaned to hiss in her ear, He could feel how precarious the situation was becoming.

"Fuck, damn shit!" More profane words spilled from Grimmjow's lips as he gave his head a violent shake, brushing off the echoing cry. " Goddamn Schiffer what the serious Fuck?"

Orihime couldn't stop shaking, Grimmjow the beast of a man that nearly beat Kurosaki stood barechested in her living room with only a thin vest billowing behind him. She could barely handle the one espada who was digging crescent shaped scars into her arm, not to mention he was breathing hot silky air along the length of her throat. Oh and she couldn't forget that she was still in Ulquiorra's body, day two wasn't shaping up to be any better than night one, in fact it was surging to first place to be the worst. ' _Why does this happen to me?'_ Her mind whined, begging for an escape or even an excuse as she watched the imposing male flex his fingers before digging them into the pockets of his billowing white pants.

"Listen closely Onna" She almost preferred him to call her that than her name, his rushed threat earlier still had her spine racing with shivers. She felt the withheld strength as he tightened his grip along her arm and waist, she flinched already feeling the bruises blooming like delicate petals." Don't make any sudden movements with him and don't act in a way that he would perceive as a challenge, you have no Shun Shun Rikka at your disposal nor any offensive abilities."

She swallowed thickly taking in his every command, regardless of which body she resided in she knew she could never match that sinister man; she could feel his impatience grow. Grimmjow gnashed his teeth, reminding Orihime of that curved bone that hugged his jaw. ' _What does Ulquiorra want me to do exactly? Smile and ask him how he likes his tea?'_ She stared at the beast before her barely holding in her fear, she knew it was seeping from her in puget waves that any hollow could taste, she prayed desperately he would not catch that sweet scent.

"I am fucking waiting for a reason to not beat your ass. " He spat bile coating his throat as he glowered at the once proud espada that proudly bore the rank of four. ' _To think I once hungered to battle this pathetic piece of shit.'_ His rage began to boil, heating his blood as the flames to maim, destroy and render flesh from bone licked at him..

"That would be ill advised, Ichigo Kurosaki was here mere moments ago." The deadpan expression that graced the exuberant 'princesses' face made Grimmjow pause, even her emotionless voice held a reminiscence of familiarity. "If you so wish to start an altercation while the summit proceedings are being held, it could produce the spark for an all out war."

The pause became a downright staring contest between cobalt blue and cold mahogany, Grimmjow was feeling something he never had a word for but flabbergasted seemed to fit his situation. Grimmjow was downright flabbergasted as he watch as absolutely no emotion crossed the weak little girl's face, she just stared back without challenge no care in fact Orihime looked downright bored with his presence. His eyes swept to the curled up Ulquiorra that cowered with in the cage of small arms. Fear, anxiety, worry and an endless stream of emotions seemed to dance in those emerald eyes and to his downright revulsion looked watery like morning dew on grass. Grimmjow felt like the dots were aligned but he could not bring them to connect properly, he was no dummy but something was missing in this little equation.

"What the actual Fuck? Its like you two switch bodies!"

^0^

Ichigo groaned as he scrubbed a hand through his brilliant hair, his longs legs devouring the final steps to his high school. He looked up at its towering shape as the sun's rays dusted its edges in yellows and pinks, the gentle almost soothing sight did nothing for a thought that was nagging him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Orihime seemed off not only that but that voice that greeted him on her phone. Nightmares didn't sound manly but he was only human and that voice pulled him back down into the quagmire of those horrid visions. He survived more deaths and close calls than any shounen hero he read in comics but feelings of a cold blade and being boneless came to haunt him. He could still recall how his throat ached as each gasp for breath would rip it to shreds or how his chest would feel full to bursting as his heart hammered against his ribs. Thats his burden to bare, he carries it just like the lives of his loved ones friends and family alike, it makes him struggle and fight to become stronger.

"-rsaki!"

Ichigo blinked as his mind returned to the world of the living, the present and looked down just as a small palm slammed into the bridge of his nose. He felt the crunch of bone and the metallic taste of blood as he released a howl of pain stepping back to cradle his broken nasal cavity.

"Holy fuck what th-"

A second slap of flesh against flesh sang in his ears as he felt the small palm turn into a fist against his stomach in a brutal punch, he gagged saliva dripping from his mouth as he glared daggers at the short dark haired women.

"Rukia, what the Fuck." He growled

She gave him a blank look as she shook off the offending fluids that marred her hand, a pinched expression dance along her features before disappearing.

"Your becoming to lax." She murmured, her eyes darted up to his narrowed ones."The summit is mere hours away and your ass is staring holes into the school for the last 30 minutes."

Ichigo, grunted and stood up wiping away the scarlet stream from his lips with faster than light speed her grabbed the front of her traditional shinigami garb and hauled her up to eye level with his still offended gaze.

"And that what? Gives you rights to beat my freaking face in?"

Rukia gave no indication to how she felt she just stared at him, a delicate hand wiping away the spittle that coated her face from his yelling.

"Look Ichigo, we are facing something worse than a physical battle. We are debating politics and discussing an actual treaty with Hollows." She paused her eyes losing focus. "We are helpless, just like you were with my ultra bunny surprise attack."

"Ultra- What…" Ichigo reeled in his surprise and anger, slowly lowering her small form to her feet." What are you trying to say Rukia."

"This isn't a battle that can be won with fists and I need you on your toes no-not." She bite her lip pulling tight on the leash of her emotions." This is something I need you at your best."

He hitched up an eyebrow as he looked her over and noticed the small tremors skating across her shoulders or the small hitch in her breath. She was scared and he could sense it, this meeting involved more than just warring factions this role of the dice chance could affect the very universe. His eyes affectionately roamed over her as he thought back to how he was unfortunately dragged into the proceedings as a key member.

"You regret making me a representative for the human side of things." He whispered and that was all it took for fat tear drops to form and roll down her delicate cheeks, wordlessly he pulled her into the warmth of his arms, giving gentle murmurs as she gasped out apology after apology to him. Her small body trembled and shook against him, she feared for him in these meeting but he wasn't afraid, he wanted to fight to make this summit work for all the factions so war between the extraordinary races would stop creating careless casualties. Ichigo felt honored to be apart of them, he gave Rukia a firm squeeze as her sobs died down and with a mischievous grin he bopped her hard on the head.

"Oww!" She glared at him through puffy red eyes, he simply chuckled as he released her.

"I won't let anyone down!" His voice brimmed with confidence as he vowed.

 **Not my usual cliff hanger but I thought to give you all a small break ;)**

 **Let me know what you think, I randomly was inspired while watching...Yuri on Ice! LOL**

 **But let me know what you think did I capture Rukia and Ichigo well? I tried to really think on their characters and for any Orihime X Ichigo shippers I'm sorry but Rukia and Ichigo have a bond that just has me seeing those two budding relationship.**

 **Read Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I will be updating my stories here shortly, We have had a 3 month battle with my child's health and just discovered he now has Mild but chronic Kidney disease on top of his HIE and Cerebral Palsy. We had to even make a trip out to Seattle a second time. I am sorry to make everyone wait but my mind and heart has had barely enough time to recover, we have full nursing now for him but that doesn't mean the road is any easier we had additional doctors appointments heaped on along with his therapies. It has been a rocky ride and we are staying strong my little warrior shows me the joys of life and how to always smile 3

THe good news is me, my husband, son and puppy are house hunting and im looking into gtting a few things possibly published! I'll update all my stories soon things are slowing down but i still have no drive plus...I gotta remember the direction I was planning to take each story..LOL

Sincerely with love,

Geekshic


End file.
